


Always Run to you

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Always Run to you

It was only recently that she realised what she did. She'd been doing it for years. Ever since she met him, in fact. Whenever something went wrong in her life, she ran to Grissom. He was her best friend. Her confidant. She cried on his shoulder when she caught Eddie cheating on her. He was the first person she told when something good happened.

The funny thing though, contrary to Eddie's belief – they never slept together. Not then at least. Not while she was married to Eddie. Now was another matter. Now she didn't have to run to him, she could just roll over.


End file.
